Studying? Exam? Love? Cool!
by Akari Sato
Summary: Ujian membuat semua orang menjadi gila dan stress. ah, mian lagi ga bisa bikin summary. Warning inside, Judul sama cerita rada ganyambung. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

*ngedance happiness* hyaaaa, saya kembali~ *w*/ salam fujoshi *dijitak*. Anno etto, mian , gomen, aah maaf saya kembali dengan fict baru yang lebih abal dan nista u.u" langsung aja deh dari pada harus denger cuap-cuap author yang ga bermutu dan sejenisnya :

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC<strong>** (sangat)****,**** humor garing,**** AU, school life, gajeness,**** bahasa Informal, Shou-ai/BL/SLASH, **** typos, abal, dan sebangsanya**

**Disclaimer : Hae belongs to Hyuk, and Hyuk belongs to Hae. But they're belongs to God. **

**Cerita asli milik saya~! **

**Author : Akari Sato **

Nothing can't separate them

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yap, semuanya tinggal menghitung waktu, Ujian Nasional sudah di depan mata. Seluruh siswa kelas 3 sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Ujian Nasional. Mereka semua mendadak terkena <em>penyakit-membaca-buku, <em>bahkan orang yang malas untuk membuka buku pun _–dengansangatterpaksa-_ mulai membacanya.

Tak ingin waktu mereka belajar terbuang sia-sia, mereka rela membaca di manapun, seperti sedang kencan mereka membaca buku, ke toilet mereka membaca buku, bahkan buku itu selalu menghantui mereka saat mereka terlelap dalam mimpi.

Buku~ kau seperti hantu, terus menghantuiku…

Oke bektostori…

Di Super High School juga begitu, hanya saja orang yang merasa pintar seperti _you-know-who-i-mean _*ngelirikKyu* hanya bermain terus dengan '_kekasih-kekasih_'nya itu. =.="

Namun berbeda dengan dua orang _namja_, yang di lakukan mereka hanya berdebat, saling mencaci maki, dan lebih parahnya mungkin bertarung di atas kasur. Abaikan satu kata terakhir, itu jelas-jelas nista =..="

Ya, dua orang _namja_ bermarga sama, mempunyai tinggi sama, dan sifatnya sama-sama KERAS KEPALA. Mereka tidak akan berhenti berdebat kecuali sudah ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Jangan bertanya apa yang mereka ributkan, sebab mereka hanya meributkan hal-hal sepele. Bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ya! Hae, jangan menganggu-ku!"

Baru saja di bicarakan sudah terdengar suara-suara nan merdu (?) yang sedang asyik ngedumel,

karena di ganggu oleh ikan cucut _as_ teman berantemnya.

"Siapa yang menganggumu, eh?" tanya ikan cucut yang di panggil Hae, yap dia adalah Lee Donghae.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, melihat ke arahku sedari tadi ?"

Donghae yang baru tersadar bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan '_musuhnya'_, langsung mengelak dan berkata..

"_A-ani_, hanya saja kau membaca buku sampai urat-urat di dahimu terlihat jelas sekali" Donghae mencoba menahan ketawanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu.

Jika ini adalah sebuah _anime_ mungkin sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Eunhyuk, namun sayangnya ini bukan dunia _anime_ ._."

"Apa katamu, hah?" tanyanya setengah kesal sambil menahan tinjunya.

"Itukan memang kenyataannya!" jawab Donghae -yanggaknyambung-

"Ha-"

"Ya! Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar dengan masalah sepele" ujar Kim _Seonsaeng_ yang sedang mengajar di kelas 3-1. Jangan heran kenapa dia bisa mengetahui kenapa mereka bertengkar, tentu saja tadi sudah di ceritakan _'seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui apa yang mereka ributkan'_.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae meminta maaf kepada Kim _Seonsaeng_ dan segera diam di tempatnya.

Meski mereka sering meributkan masalah-masalah sepele, tetap saja mereka selalu dapat tempat duduk sebangku. Mungkin itulah takdir.

* * *

><p>O佐藤 あかりO<p>

Eunhyuk menatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya dengan nanar, mungkin saja jika di hadapannya adalah komik _yadong_ yang bertumpuk-tumpuk Eunhyuk sudah mendapati kekuatan lebih untuk membacanya. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya buku pelajaran yang tak bisa berubah menjadi komik _yadong_.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka buku-buku itu, mata Eunhyuk memang menatap buku itu tapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Dalam pikirannya hanya terdapat kata LULUS, LULUS, dan LULUS. Jika dia tidak lulus, mungkin saja dia akan segera oplas, membuang wajahnya ke tempat sampah, dan yang paling tidak mungkin adalah pindah planet.

'_Apa minta bantuan Hae saja ya?'_ batinnya bertanya tanpa ia kehendaki (?)

_Now Loading _

10%

45%

80%

99%

100%

_Load Complete _

Eunhyuk yang baru menyadari ucapan dari batinnya sendiri langsung memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dengan sebuah buku tebal, setebal buku telpon. '_Tch, kenapa harus dia. Padahal masih ada Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin-hyung, dan Wonnie'_ batinnya lagi.

Seluruh mata yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara yang sedang memukulkan kepalanya dengan sebuah buku dengan sangat amat kencang. Dan seketika _big sweatdrop_ menghiasi belakang kepala mereka.

"Hoi, Nyuk kenapa lagi?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang _super_ watados dan menautkan sebelah alisnya heran.

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya memukul kepala dengan sebuah buku, dan melirik tajam wajah namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai teman berantemnya itu.

"Hae lu ga lihat orang lagi _stress_ apa? Gua _stress_ belajar 6 mata pelajaran buat Ujian Nasional. Bayangin Hae ENEM, E-N-E-M!" cerocos Eunhyuk sambil menempeleng jidat Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya.

Donghae memegang jidatnya yang tadi di tempeleng dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah ngacir nyamperin Kibum yang sedang ngadu PSP bareng Kyuhyun.

"Dasar _namja_ gila" desis Donghae seakan tidak rela keningnya di tempeleng dan di tinggalin begitu saja oleh sang _'pelaku'_.

"Bilang apa lu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk menoleh ke Donghae yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bilang kau _namja _gila" jawab Donghae dengan tampang –sok- _innocent_.

"Kau-" belum selesai untuk melepaskan seluruh amarahnya ke Donghae, mulut Eunhyuk sudah di masukan dengan sebuah permen _strawberry_ oleh Yesung yang tidak di ketahui dari mana permen itu berasal.

"Ya! Hyung itu kan permen-ku!" gerutu Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya 5 cm.

Yah gimana orang ga kesel? Lagi asyik-asyik ngemut permen sambil baca buku, tiba-tiba tangkai permennya di tarik begitu aja oleh _namja_ bertampang _babo_. (*authordihajarclouds*)

"Relakan setangkai permen itu menjadi korban, daripada beneran ada korban berdarah di sini" ujar Yesung santai sambil melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih saling melempar _Death Glare_ ke satu sama lain.

Setangkai permen yang tadi memasuki mulut Eunhyuk sudah _na'as_ hilang entah kemana (_ _")

Jarak Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini hanya di halangi oleh sebuah meja, tubuh mereka saling condong hingga tatapan mereka bertemu tajam.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan dengan acara lempar melempar _Death Glare_ (?), langsung menaruh kekasihnya ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan sebuah benda berbentuk oval dan berwarna hitam itu. Dan…

CUP ~

Seluruh orang yang tersisa di dalam kelas _minus_ Kyuhyun tercengang dengan apa yang di lihatnya, sedangkan Kyu? Tentu saja dia sedang tersenyum _Evil_, tangannya masih memegang dua kepala _hyung_-nya dengan tidak sopan.

Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae membulat seketika, wajahnya memerah antara kesal dan malu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" titah Eunhyuk yang sudah menarik tubuhnya dari ciuman '_tidak sengaja' _itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! untung kau bukan monyet rabies" ujar Donghae yang baru sadar dari _alam-entah-di-mana-itu_.

"Hah? Maksudmu monyet rabies apa? Ikan Cucut gatau diri!" seru Eunhyuk yang ga mau kalah.

"Ya! _Hyung_, berhenti bertengkar atau ku suruh Jessica mencium kalian berdua" sanggah Kibum yang mulai terusik oleh pertengkaran konyol mereka berdua.

"Aish, lebih baik aku dicium monyet/ikan daripada harus di cium oleh _yeojya_ gatel kaya dia" sahut mereka kompak tanpa menyadari kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan.

"Nah, jika aku melihat kalian bertengkar karena hal konyol lagi akan ku suruh Jessica untuk mencium kalian berdua, _arraso_?" ancam Kibum dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sekali.

"_Ne, arraso_" ucap mereka kompak seakan takut dengan ancaman dosaengnya tapi nyatanya tidak mereka takut di cium oleh yeojya gatel itu.

* * *

><p>O佐藤 あかりO<p>

"Umma, aku pula- lho? Apa ini?" Eunhyuk yang baru saja ingin memasuki rumah, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sepucuk surat yang dengan manisnya terletak di depan pintu.

'_Chagi, Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke Canada untuk mengungjungi sepupumu. Mungkin Umma di sana sekitar dua minggu, jadi belajarlah dengan giat! Jangan sampai kau tidak lulus! Ah, umma juga sudah menitipkanmu dengan Teuki Ahjumma._

_Salam Sayang,_

_Umma'_

Eunhyuk menatap surat itu dengan tatapan '_umma-lihat-saja-jika-kau-pulang-nanti'_.

Eunhyuk langsung bergegas menuju rumah Teuki _Ahjumma_, mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu tidak mungkin, heh. Rumahnya di kunci seenak jidat oleh _Umma_-nya sendiri.

Di _Canada._

"Huatchi…hatchi..hatchi"

"Chullie-_yah_, kau kenapa?"

"_Ani_, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku"

* * *

><p>O佐藤 あかりO<p>

"_Ahjumma~_" panggil Eunhyuk , baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman keluarga 'Lee' itu. tiba-tiba pintu itu telah di buka oleh teman berantemnya.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang telah membuang mukanya.

"Huh, jika bukan di suruh Umma aku juga ga akan mau"

"_Arraso_, masuklah. Aku tidak ingin di bunuh Chullie _Ahjumma_ jika anak _'perawannya'_ di suruh tidur di luar" ledek Donghae sambil membiarkan Eunhyuk masuk. Eunhyuk? tentu saja ia sedang komat-kamit mengutuki Donghae dan _Umma_-nya yang menyuruh ia untuk menginap di sini selama 2 minggu.

Kamar Donghae…

"Hae, _Umma_-mu mana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak menemukan _Umma_ Donghae di manapun.

Donghae memutar matanya, malas.

"_Umma_, dia sedang pergi ke China sejak 2 hari yang lalu" jawab Donghae santai dan segera membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang tercecer sana-sini.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Mau belajar bersama, Hyukkie?" tawar Donghae sambil tersenyum nyengir melihat teman berantemnya, yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur Donghae dan sedikit mengekspos perut ratanya.

Eunhyuk segera loncat dari tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ itu.

"_Jinjja?_" ujarnya senang, Eunhyuk tak pernah menyangka Donghae teman berantemnya yang mengajaknya belajar bersama.

_**-Donghae POV- **_

"_Jinjja?_" ujar Hyukkie senang, aish matanya terlihat lucu sekali. Wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu sangat manis, berbeda sekali dengan Hyukkie yang sering kutemui di sekolah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukkie yang berbeda 180˚ dengan biasanya.

* * *

><p>O佐藤 あかりO<p>

"Ya! Hyukkie bangun, kau ingin tidur sampai jam berapa, huh?" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"ng…" lenguhnya aku hanya menahan nafas.

_Sabar Hae, sabar.. _

"Hyukkie bangun! Atau kusuruh Jessica datang ke sini untuk menciummu" ancamku. Dan yap, ia langsung loncat dari kasurku dan memelukku? MWO? Dia memelukku?

"Ya! Hae, jangan sebut nama _yeojya_ itu. Itu mengerikan" ujarnya sambil menatapku, kulihat manic hitam matanya seperti _puppy_ yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan majikannya. _Aigoo..aegyo_-nya kamu Hyuk, coba setiap hari sikapmu seperti ini.

"_Arraso_, lebih baik kau mandi. Atau mau-"

"_Ne, ne_ aku akan mandi, dan jangan sekali-sekali mengintip. Ikan cucut mesum" ucap Hyukkie sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan wajahku. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala melihat punggungnya yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Ku tarik kata-kata ku jika dia _aegyo_..

**_-Donghae POV end-_**

* * *

><p>O佐藤 あかりO<p>

Seluruh siswa menatap dua pasangan yang selalu ribut itu heran, tumben sekali mereka jalan beriringan tanpa ada perdebatan sama sekali. Terlebih saat ini tangan Donghae mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk _possessive_. Sedangkan para namja berstatus _Seme_ memandang dua pasangan itu dengan tatapan _–yah-berkurang-lagi-uke-manis-di-sekolah-ini_.

"_Hyung~!_" terdengar sebuah suara _pitch_ nan indah dan merdu memberhentikan keheningan cinta yang damai (author : bahasa saya~ TwT)

Donghae yang mendengar suara pitch itu langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"_Ne,_ Wookie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut dan memberikan _Gummy Smile_-nya.

"_A-ani_, apakah kalian melihat Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya namja imut yang di panggil Ryeowook atau Wookie itu sambil melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Monyet rabies, aku ke kelas duluan" ujar Donghae dan segera pergi meninggalkan dua orang namja imut itu.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku Monyet Rabies, Ikan cucut!" seru Eunhyuk sambil bersiap melemparkan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia tenteng kea rah Ikan Cucut tercintanya, er ralat maksudnya yang di bencinya.

Namun sayang ikan cucut itu sudah menghilang ke kelas mereka.

"_Hyung~_" Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk yang masih menggerutu.

"Ah, _ne_?" "Apa kau melihat Yesung-_hyung, hyung_?" "Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali, hehe" jawab Eunhyuk seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ryeowook hanya memandang _Hyung_-nya itu_ Sweatdrop_.

Di kelas…

Donghae terlihat memasuki kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri, seperti orang yang sedang mendapatkan berkah.

"Seharusnya aku selalu mengikuti Siwon untuk ke gereja" gumam Donghae seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Seluruh orang-orang di kelas memandangnya jijik. Terutama Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Sungmin takut dengan sikap Donghae yang berubah,

_biasanya kan Donghae-hyung selalu datang marah-marah atau cemberut dan kenapa sekarang dia malah senyum-senyum gitu? _ Begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Yesung, Kibum dan Siwon segera komat-kamit ga jelas, melihat _fishy_ mereka senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu apalagi senyuman-nya itu terlihat sekali sangat mesum. Yah setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan ke-tiga orang itu.

Sungmin yang merasa paling waras, dan normal di bandingkan teman-temannya yang lain merasa harus bertanya. "Hae-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Eh, _ani hyung_. Hanya saja kejadian tadi pagi sangat menguntungkan untukku" jawab Donghae disertai cengengesan kecil darinya.

"Kejadian tadi pagi? Apa itu?" tanya mereka serempak yang sudah kembali dari ketakutannya masing-masing. _Blush.. _ Wajah Donghae memerah dengan sempurna mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang di lihatnya. Kibum, Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan tidak sabar.

"Tadi pagi ak-"

BUGH

ucapan Donghae terputus ketika ada seseorang melemparkan sebuah buku tebal ke arahnya.

**T o B e C o n t i n u e d**

_ o w a r i : _ Huaaa, bukannya nyelesain fict yang satunya malah bikin fict yang lain TwT" Jujur fict yang ini mengalir begitu saja dengan mudahnya~ -w-" Jadi maaf kalau OOC banget, banget, plus rada-rada ganyambung, dan lagi saya ga bermaksud bashing Jessica kok, saya malah fans-nya dia. Bahasa-nya juga informal banget ya? Uh, mianhae chingudeul U.U

**R**

** E **

**V **

**I **

**E **

**W **

**. **

**. **

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC (sangat), humor garing, AU, school life, gajeness, bahasa Informal, Shou-ai/BL/SLASH, typos, abal, dan sebangsanya**

**Disclaimer : Hae belongs to Hyuk, and Hyuk belongs to Hae. But they're belongs to God. **

**Cerita asli milik saya~! **

**Author : Akari Sato **

Nothing can't separate them

* * *

><p>O あかりO<p>

"Tadi pagi ak-"

BUGH

ucapan Donghae terputus ketika ada seseorang melemparkan sebuah buku tebal ke arahnya.

* * *

><p>O あかりO<p>

Seorang _namja_ berambut _platinum-blonde_ itu memandang namja yang tadi ia lempari sebuah buku dengan tajam, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan… er malu?

"_Appo_!" rintih Donghae sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena buku.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin lagi, sedangkan Kibum, Yesung, dan Siwon segera berdo'a karena telah membangunkan setan kecil yang terbangun dari alamnya *lho?*

"Ya! Lee Donghae berhenti menceritakan kejadian memalukan tadi pagi!" ujar Eunhyuk yang di ketahui _namja _berambut _platinum-blonde_ itu sambil menjambak rambut Donghae keluar kelas.

"_Appo_ Hyukkie!" seru Donghae sambil mencoba untuk menjambak rambut Eunhyuk yang menyeretnya seenak jidat.

Dan terjadilah acara jambak-menjambak rambut yang dengan engga elitnya.

'_Seperti pertengkaran yeojya'_ itulah yang ada di pikiran seluruh _namja-namja_ yang sedang berlalu-lalang melewati pertengkaran '_kecil_' itu.

"_Hyung~_, ingat kata-kataku kemarin, hm?" tanya Kibum yang baru sadar dari acara komat kamitnya seraya tersenyum _evil_ *kyu minjem senyum epilmu dulu~*

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memberhentikan acara jambak-menjambaknya, dan langsung menggantikannya dengan acara rangkul merangkul.

"Bummie~ kami akur kok, iya kan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan _gummy smile_-nya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum nyengir.

Seluruh siswa di sekitar koridor hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihat keakuran mendadak pasangan berantem itu.

"Bummie-_ah_, jangan panggil _yeojya_ itu ya~ _jebal_" mohon Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan _monkey eyes_-nya.

"_Ne, arraso_" helah Kibum sambil kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah Kibum sudah kembali ke kelas, Eunhyuk langsung buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya. Dan Donghae mendesah kecewa.

'_Coba Kibum terus berada di sini, ku yakin Hyukkie akan merangkul ku lebih lama'_ batinnya.

* * *

><p>O あかりO<p>

"_Hyung~_ ceritakan maksudmu kejadian tadi pagi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik kepada Donghae.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, kini mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Kau mau tau, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya tercinta itu.

**-Flashback/Donghae POV- **

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala melihat punggungnya yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Ku tarik kata-kata ku jika dia _aegyo_..

Er, tunggu dia kelupaan dengan handuknya. (_ _||)

"Hyukkie!"

"…"

"Nyuk~!"

"Unyuk kau lupa dengan handukmu" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk baru.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. kuketuk pintu berulang – ulang. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Cemas, ketukanku berubah menjadi gedoran. Merasa tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Aku kemudian mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

"Eun….hyuk?"

"Ha-hae, ada apa?" ku lihat wajahnya merah padam. Ia serta merta menutup gordeng shower sambil teriak keras. "APA – APAAN LU? MAU NGINTIP YE? DASAR IKAN CUCUT MESUM!" teriakannya bagaikan seorang _yeojya_ yang sedang di intipin.

**-End Flashback/Donghae POV end- **

"OMO?" pekik Kyuhyun seraya mem-_pause_ kan _game_nya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang super watados tanpa menyadari ceritanya tadi bisa mengundang kontropersi.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah melihat tubuh polos Eunhyuk-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Hanya tiga pereempat" desah Donghae kecewa.

"Ya! Itu masih beruntung _hyung_, aku yang sudah berstatus namjachingu Minnie-_hyung_ belum melihatnya sama sekali" protes Kyuhyun sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

Donghae hanya nyengir-nyengir mendengar pengakuan dosaengnya.

Mari kita pergi dari percakapan mesum _seme-seme_ yang gatau diri.

* * *

><p>O あかりO<p>

Sudah hampir dua minggu Eunhyuk menginap di rumah Donghae, dan sudah dua minggu juga mereka belajar bersama. Semangat Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti Ujian Nasional sudah bulat, dia yakin akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik.

3 hari sebelum Ujian Nasional, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan alasan _Appa_ dan _Umma_-nya akan segera pulang. Itu membuat Donghae mendecak kesal, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa ia ganggu setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Di rumah, Eunhyuk tiduran tidak nyaman. Malam sudah hampir larut. Namun Eunhyuk tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tegang lagi. _Insomnia_ melandanya. Ia _nervous_. 3 hari lagi menuju gerbang neraka sudah dekat. Sekolah juga libur untuk hari tenang. Namun justru Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tenang.

Ting Tong…

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara _bell_ rumahnya, ia segera menuju pintu rumahnya berharap _Appa_ dan _Umma_-nya pulang.

"Ha-hae? Ngapain lu ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Donghae.

"Khawatir dengan keadaanmu" jawab Donghae sambil melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat.

Tiba-tiba perut Eunhyuk terasa sakit, ia menekan perutnya sekuat tenaga. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Eunhyuk berlari cepat menuju kamar mandinya.

Donghae merasa Eunhyuk sakit perut karena wajahnya, langsung mundung di pojokan.

"Hueekk!" Eunhyuk muntah – muntah sambil memegang perutnya. Gawat. Eunhyuk sakit. Perutnya mual saking _nervous_-nya. Donghae yang mendengar suara muntah dari kamar mandi segera menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, _gwaechanayo_?"

"Ha-"

"Apa? Hyukkie kau hamil? Siapa _namja_ yang berani menodaimu? Biar ku hajar _namja_ itu!" ujar Donghae sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan _babo_! Lagipula aku _namja_, n-a-m-j-a. Jadi ga mungkin hamil Hae _baboya_. Makanya dengerin dulu orang bicara" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menempeleng _namja_ di hadapannya kini.

"Eh? Kukira kau seperti _umma_-mu dan _umma_-ku, _namja_ tapi bisa hamil"

"Aish, terserah lah. Intinya aku hanya-"

Donghae yang tidak sabar mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk langsung menempelkan keningnya ke kening Eunhyuk.

"Whooa, kau sakit Nyuk? Badanmu panas" ujar Donghae sambil mencengkram pundak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tidurlah, mungkin kau kecapekan, Hyuk"

"…." Eunhyuk masih diam. Donghae yang seakan mengerti _–padahal ga ngerti-_ langsung mengangkat tubuh kurus teman berantemnya itu dengan _bridal style_. Refleks Eunhyuk berteriak

"Ya! Lee Donghae turunin gue!"

Donghae hanya diam. Ia membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan menurunkannya di kasur. Eunhyuk masih _shock_ dengan perlakuan temannya itu. Terheran – heran, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tampang tak berdaya.

"Tidurlah" ucap Donghae halus sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hidungnya. Seperti anak kecil memang.

"Hae, gue bakalan lulus engga ya?" tanyanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Pasti, kau kan sudah belajar selama ini"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil mata-nya sayup-sayup memandang namja di hadapannya kini.

"Nah, Hyuk aku pulang dulu ya. Sepertinya kau sudah tenang" lanjut Donghae seraya bergegas pergi.

Donghae yang baru ingin beranjak bangun harus terduduk lagi ketika sebuah tangan memegang lengannya seperti memohon.

"Hae, di sini aja ya~" pinta Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

"?"

"Temani gue tidur" lanjut Eunhyuk yang mengerti dengan tatapan heran Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk yang memang sudah berantakan. Dan mau tak mau Donghae merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya nan indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

><p>O あかりO<p>

Hari H telah dimulai, mungkin lebih baik kita sebut Neraka di bandingkan Ujian Nasional =="

Eunhyuk datang sangat pagi, yang tentunya belum ada orang di sekolah itu kecuali penjaga-penjaga sekolah. Ia sangat tegang mengingat hari Neraka akan di mulai. Perutnya kembali mual, entah sejak kapan dan darimana kakinya menuntun ia ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi ia sukses muntah-muntah dengan sendirinya.

"Argh! Hyukkie-Hyukkie jangan sakit! Sekarang hari H, hari H, H-A!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuki penyakit _nervous_-nya yang selalu datang menjelang 'Neraka'.

"Aish, ternyata benar kau ada di sini"

Eunhyuk tak mengubris perkataan Donghae, ia masih sibuk dengan acara muntah-muntahnya.

"Ya, kau masih _nervous_ Nyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang mencuci mulutnya di _wastafel_.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil, ia menatap Donghae melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"Relaks lha, Hyuk"

"Gimana mau relaks Hae, gue takut nanti pas ngerjain soal otak gue nge-_blank_, belum lagi gue kan pelupa, elu mah enak pinter, ga gampang lupa"

"Hyu-"

"Aish, gue takut ga lulus. Belum lagi gue harus dengerin ceramah dari _Umma_, _Appa_. Dan gue pasti ga punya muka buat ketemu sama elu, Kyu, Minnie-_hyung_, Bummie-_ah_, Yesung-_hyung_, Wonn-"

"HYUKKIE"

**To Be Continued**

Eottokhe? Ganyambung ya? Jeongmal Mianhamnida ._. ini ngebuatnya ngebut setelah berjuang melawan tugas-tugas kesepian #eh?

lalu dari cara-cara penulisannya keliatan banget saya mesum ya? LOL 8''''DD *nangisterharu*

aa, gansahamnida buat yang udah ripiu ^^ Aka hampir nangis terharu di kelas, untung ada temen yang buru-buru nampar Aka, gara2 bikin epep KyuMin DX. #curcol #plak

**Balasan Review : **

~ :

Annyeong osh-ssi ^^, gomawo dah ripiu~ *pelukOsh-ssi*

Er, ikan sama monyet bisa akur kok kalo di landasi cinta *plak* XD

Karena Aka pens berat kaple HaeHyuk maka saran jambak-menjambak anda saya terima ^^ *author di tendang sama HaeHyuk*

~ **cho yoonbum** :

Annyeong~ Yoon-ssi (bolehkah saya panggil begitu?) gomawo dah ripiu^^

Tenang ini udah lanjut kok :D kaple ikan teri memang sangat cocok X3 *plak*

~ **Parkyoonha Evil Princess**** :**

Annyeong~ Yoonha-ssi, gomawo dah ripiu^^

Yang di lihat Donghae itu-itu-itu *nunjuk Unyuk* *author di death glare Hae*

Hehe, nanti juga ketahuan kok apa yang di lihat Hae ^w^b

Ah, untuk KyuMin akan Aka usahakan~ ^^

~**Max Hyera **

Huooo, epep Aka di ripiu sama Max Changmin *minta tanda tangan* *plak*

Annyeong, Max-ssi gomawo dah ripiu ^^. Er, bahasa-nya mudah di mengerti kah? O3Oa

Kenapa Max-ssi bisa berpikiran ini epep KyuMin dari judulnya? OwOa

Bagian NC entahlah otak Aka masih suci -bohong *padahal sering baca komik yadong di sekolah* XDDDb

**~mako47117**** : **

Konnichiwa~ Arigatou Gozaimashita, Mako Nee-chan (boleh saya panggil begitu?) udah ripiu ^^

Hae sama Hyuk harus jadi musuh~ XD *authorditempelenghaehyuk*

Iya, harus Hae yang terkena pesona-nya Unyuk, kan ga lucu kalo uke-nya yang terkena pesona seme~ *bah, alasan macam apa ini?* X3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyooo~, annyeong yeorobun! XD  
>Author gaje nan gila datang kembali~ mungkin Aka akan hiatus sampai 2 minggu ke depan buat UTS. Tapi itu mungkin ya, jadi bisa engga, bisa iya ^w^. Ne, cukup ah curcol Aka u.u"

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC (sangat), AU, School Life, humor garing, gajeness, bahasa informal, shou-aiBL/SLASH, typos, abal, dan sebangsanya. **

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk is MINE~! #geplaked. They're belongs to God, and themselves**

**Author : Akari Sato **

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

* * *

><p>"Aish, gue takut ga lulus. Belum lagi gue harus dengerin ceramah dari <em>Umma, Appa<em>. Dan gue pasti ga punya muka buat ketemu sama elu, Kyu, Minnie-_hyung_, Bummie-_ah_, Yesung-_hyung_, Wonn-"

"HYUKKIE"

oOo

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk yang tidak di terima di teriaki seperti itu oleh Donghae, segera menoleh ke sumber suara.<p>

"Ya! Ha- mmpph..mph" ucapan Eunhyuk mulai terputus ketika mulut nya di kunci oleh mulut Donghae.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga sebuah suara datang menganggu acara nan indah yang tercipta dengan engga elitnya.

"OMO? Maaf aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" ujar seorang _namja_ manis dengan suara lumba-lumbanya seraya membungkuk kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih asyik dengan dunianya, _namja_ manis itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari sahabatnya datang dan dengan tidak sengaja melihat kejadian ini, langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh.

"Hae, apa yang lu lakukan, hah?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memegang bibirnya yang basah.

"_Mian_, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kecut menyesali apa yang ia perbuat.

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dalam diam, untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

'Ck, kalau kaya gini beneran bisa nge-_blank_ gue Hae!' batin Eunhyuk

"_Kajja_, kita ke kelas Nyuk" ujar Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju ke kelas.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Ujian Nasional telah selesai, kini mereka tinggal menunggu pengumumman. Eunhyuk yang merasa telah terbebas dari _'neraka'_ dunia itu, sudah bisa mengeluarkan _gummy smile-_nya kembali setelah beberapa lama menunjukkan wajah kusut minta di seterikanya (?).

"Hyukkie_-hyung_~" panggil Kibum dan mulai memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukkie yang baru saja ingin melewati gerbang sekolah.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau ikut perpisahan sekolah nanti?"

"Em, mungkin. _Waeyo _Bummie-_ah_?"

" _A-ani_, ya aku permisi dulu Hyukkie-hyung, Siwon_-hyung_ sudah menungguku" ucap Kibum seraya melepas rangkulannya dan berlari ke arah Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

Eunhyuk menatap Kibum dengan heran.

'_Kenapa sikapnya mendadak jadi aneh seperti itu?'_ Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

'_Sudahlah, mungkin moodnya sedang baik' _lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati seraya kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk menaruh tas.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kibum menatap _namjachingu _dan sahabat-sahabatnya−Sungmin, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook penuh arti, sesekali ia mengeluarkan _Killer Smile_ yang ia punya.

"Siwon-_hyung,_ aku punya ide untuk perpisahan sekolah nanti" ucap Kibum.

Seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya langsung menoleh ke arah _prince ice_ tersebut, termasuk Ryeowook yang berbeda kelas.

"Apa ide mu, Kibum-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin seraya menautkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ide ku –" ucap Kibum cepat sehingga banyak orang yang tidak bisa menangkap ucapannya kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya yang mempunyai pendengaran tajam.

"_Arasso_, kami mengerti" angguk semuanya minus Kyuhyun.

"Ya!_ Hyung_, coba kau ulangi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" protes Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar perkataan Kibum (A: lha ia mau denger gimana, orang sebelah telinganya di sumpel pake earphone =..=")

Dan seketika Kyuhyun mendapat jitakan sayang dari _namjachingunya_ –Sungmin.

Di tempat Eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca komik di kelas seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kenapa jadi merinding seperti ini, ya?" gumamnya sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Yo, Nyuk. Ngapain lu megang-megang tengkuk kaya gitu?" tanya Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Engga tau Hae, tiba-tiba gue merinding sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk dan melirik Donghae yang sedang asyik menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman –mesum- tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aish, bukan karena takut engga lulus kan, Nyuk?"

"Ya! AKu yakin aku lulus Hae, jadi pasti bukan karena itu" protes Eunhyuk sambil membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Donghae hanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dengan pandangan lapar (?).

"_Ne, arasso_. Lalu karena apa?" tanya Donghae –lagi-

"_Mollayo_" jawab Eunhyuk dengan malas

Donghae hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Sesuai rencana hari ini adalah perpisahan Sekolah, Kibum dan yang lainnya sengaja memenuhi tempat duduk hingga hanya tersisa dua tempat bangku yang kosong yaitu sebelah dirinya, dan sebelah Eunhyuk.

Mengapa menyisakan dua tempat yang kosong?

Jawabannya adalah karena Siwon harus mencegah Donghae dan mengajaknya ke toilet untuk menemaninya, ck. Jadi tetap saja hanya tersisa satu bangku kosong yang tersisa di bus itu, sebab sebelah Kibum hanya untuk Siwon seorang *lha?*

Donghae yang merasa tidak ada tempat untuknya dengan senang hati duduk di sebelah '_mantan temen berantemnya'._ Jangan bertanya kenapa mantan? Sebab author juga gatau (*author di kasih ciuman gratis dari sepatu Unyuk*).

"Ya! Kenapa kau lagi yang di sebelahku?" protes Eunhyuk tidak terima, seakan dia bosan dengan wajah Ikan Cucut Mesum di hadapannya. Nyatanya? Mungkin _inner_-nya kini sedang nge-_dance_ _**Bonamana,**_

"Mau apalagi semuanya sudah penuh" jawab Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk, yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hah, sudahlah aku ingin tidur" ucap Eunhyuk seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket yang ia bawa.

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, ia mendengarkan lagu dari _i-pod_ nya untuk menghindari kesunyian.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kepala Eunhyuk yang awalnya bertumpu pada jok mobil jatuh menimpa pundak Donghae. Donghae terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundaknya.

Ia melirik _'sesuatu' _itu dari ekor matanya, di lihatnya wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur jaketnya yang tadi Eunhyuk gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya tersingkap. Sehingga dia bisa melihat kesuluruhan wajah Eunhyuk tidur, meski bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Di elusnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Hah, Hyukkie kenapa aku jadi bisa suka denganmu ya?" gumamnya sangat pelan sehingga –mungkin- hanya ia yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Padahal, kita sering bertengkar. Apa mungkin ini karma untukku, eh?" lanjutnya makin tidak jelas.

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak kepalanya berpindah ke pundak Donghae berpura-pura tidur saat mendengar gumaman Donghae.

'_Ne,_ mungkin itu karma. Haha' batin Eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di Pantai…

Eunhyuk segera turun dari bus.

"Bech, Aim Kkoming~!" seru Eunhyuk dengan penuturan kata-kata bahasa inggris yang jelas-jelas kacau.

Seluruh teman-temannya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan ucapan Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas kacau tersebut.

"Yang benar itu '_Beach I'm Coming'_ Nyuk" ucap Donghae membetulkan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya melempar _Death Glare_ ke arah Ikan Cucut Mesum itu.

Donghae?

Ia sedang bermain dengan ponsel-nya, jadi dia tidak melihat _Death Glare_ Eunhyuk yang –tidak- begitu menakutkan.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Seluruh siswa-siswa yang ikut perpisahan sekolah tampak bersemangat bermain di

laut, kecuali Eunhyuk ia hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain di laut. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa diam saja di situ?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat _yeojya-yeojya_ klepek-klepek dan author muntah-muntah ga karuan *author di bakar Hae*. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk bergabung bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget, saat tangannya di tarik oleh Donghae. Tapi toh ia tidak mempedulikannya, ia mengikuti Donghae yang menariknya dengan lembut tanpa paksaan sama sekali.

"Ck,ck, baru di tinggal berdua sudah mesra saja" ledek Kyuhyun saat dia melihat genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Ya! Siapa yang mesra ?" protes Eunhyuk dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae.

Donghae?

Ia hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran terhebat antara_ Evil_ dan _Monkey_, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hae, kapan kau akan bilang padanya" ucap Sungmin sambil menghampiri Donghae yang sedang asyik menyaksikan pertengkaran tersebut.

"Bi-bilang apa _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae seraya menoleh ke Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab ia hanya menunjuk Eunhyuk−yang sedang jambak-jambakan dengan Kyuhyun− dengan dagunya.

"Yeah, mungkin nanti jika sudah siap. Haha" lanjut Donghae saat menyadari arah perkataan Sungmin.

"Hah, kau mau '_dia'_ di rebut oleh para _namja_ atau _yeojya_ di luar sana?" tanya Sungmin sesekali menghela nafas.

Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil.

"_Hyung_~!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berlari ala film-film India menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin?

Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk menjitak _saeng_ kesayangannya ini.

Eunhyuk hanya berjalan santai menuju ke arah mereka bertiga, er sepertinya tidak. Dia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah sahabatnya –Junsu yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae.

Ia melewati ketiga sahabatnya dengan santai, tanpa menegur sapa sama sekali. Ketiga namja itu tercengang saat melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk yang aneh.

"Junsu~" panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada manja. Yang di panggil hanya melambaikan tangannya saja, dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Yah, sepertinya kau sudah ke duluan _hyung"_ ledek Kyuhyun –lagi- sambil mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan pergi dari situ.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Saat ingin menaiki Bus, pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk di tarik oleh Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk menjauh dari tempat parkiran bus itu.

_**-Donghae POV- **_

Intinya sekarang aku harus mengatakannya, harus. Hananim, bantu aku.

"Hyukkie-_ah_" panggilku sambil menatap matanya dan mencengkram pundaknya pelan.

"Hae?" kurasa dia terkejut ketika mencengkramnya seperti itu.

"_Jeongmal Saranghae,_ Hyukkie" aku ku seraya tersenyum kepadanya, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusuka. Yah mungkin lebih tepatnya menyerahkannya kepada orang yang bahkan lebih manis dariku –Junsu.

"Ka-kau bohong, Hae! Aku tidak percaya. Haha"

DEG

Kenapa dia bisa berkata aku bohong? Hei, aku tidak bohong _babo._

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang aku bohong, Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk menatap matanya.

"Karena ku tahu, kau sangat menyayangi _yeojya_ itu Hae. Jadi kau tidak mungkin memilihku yang hanya sekedar '_teman berantemmu'_" jawabnya seraya membuang mukanya kea rah lain.

Tunggu? _Yeojya_? Siapa? Yoona?

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanyaku –lagi- sekedar untuk menggodanya.

"Banyak yang bercerita seperti itu Hae. Sudah cukup, _kajja_ kita ke bus kurasa semuanya sudah menunggu kita" ucap Hyukkie seraya memutar tubuhnya.

Tch, aku tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Aku tarik pergelangan tangannya –lagi-

"Hae-" ucapannya terhenti ketika aku memberikannya ciuman singkat.

"Kau masih butuh bukti Hyukkie-ah?" tanyaku menggerling nakal ke Hyukkie, ku lihat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Gotcha!

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Bisa kau ulang lagi pernyataanmu tadi, Hae?" pintanya sambil menunduk.

"_Jeongmal Saranghae_, Hyukkie _Chagi_" ucapku pelan dan kukecup bibir ranumnya sekilas.

"_Na-nado_" balasnya dan memeluk tubuhku.

**END**

* * *

><p>Eottokhe? Aneh? Ancur? Abal? Gaje? Plot berantakan? Aah, itulah kelemahan Akaaaa~ T^T

Mianhamnida buat semuanya jika, endingnya ngegantung otak saya bener-bener udah nge-blank gara-gara di kasih soal matimatian =^=b.

buat yang Because of PSP we meet, lagi di bikin. jadi harap di tunggu minna-chi~ :D #dibuang

**Balasan Review:**

**~ hello. osh : **

Ani, Aku masih kelas 3 esempe =)v=

Hehe, iya ini fanfict khusus buat HaeHyuk yang populasinya berkurang drastis T^T *ditendang ke laut merah sama HaeHyuk*

Gomawo dah ripiu ^^b

**~mako47117 : **

Nee-chan, arigato gozaimasu dah ripiu ^^b

Tunggu karya-karya yadong (?) saya ya~XD

**~cho yoonbum**

Gomawo dah ripiu yoon-ssi ^^#

Hyukkie terkena penyakit anti ulangan =3= #penyakitnya ketularan dari author itu *ditimpuk pake pisang sama unyuk*

Ne, donge harus perhatian sama unyuk. Kalau dia jahat sama unyuk ga akan saya restui! DX #plakdzighjder *di kasih ciuman sepatu sama donge*

**~Max Hyera : **

Kenapa epep ku di sebut epep keramat? 8O *guncang-guncangin badan Max*

NC ya? OwOa lagi di proses kok di dalem otak yadongku~ XDD

Gomawo dah ripiu sama sarannya~ XD awalnya aku ga ngerti kenapa yang gak login ga bisa ngeripiu =w=b

Gapapa kok, lebih panjang lagi juga boleh~ ^^.

**~yu-chan :**

Gomawo dah ripiu ^^b

Etto, author juga bingung *dilindes readers* ==v  
>sebagai pengamat yang baik author kasih kecupan manis yang unlimited *dzigh* XDDDb *di tendang sama yu-chan ke antartika*<p> 


End file.
